


Spin me faster

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Discworld - Freeform, Gen, I'm not good at plot, Tru Calling - Freeform, dollhouse - Freeform, firefly - Freeform, mostly occurs in Faith's head, of a sort, prison fic, this is what happens when I try, what's left of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	Spin me faster

Saw a movie in the rec-room.

The stock ending, the clichés, are all ignored.

Because it’s full of mirrors. Reflection. Misdirection.

Useful skills to have.

She doesn’t get to watch it again.

'Bout two days after she sees it, the disc gets used as a shiv.

 

She finds a book under a pillow. Not hers.

She never really liked Witches. Well, Red.

These ones are standable.

Don’t go out for two days straight.

Too busy with Mirror Magic and Headology to deal with anything less important than food.

 

Whisper comes in the night.

Not what it seems.

Thoughts of other lives creep into a brain.

(She is proportionately similar to a girl, a small girl)

Not all psycho.

All crazy though.

All of them fractured and broken and different in a multitude of ways.

Seen them, dreamed them, so long, so often.

It's no surprise when they’re there in the morning.

They don’t share that.

(All – did I fall asleep – and - Jack and – Dad? – and shall I go now?)

None of them call out to god. It’s the vernacular.

She finds that interesting.

Neither do the guards, come to check out the cause of the ruckus.

Check it out, check it at its source.

They’re not picky.

( But they are Meddlesome.)


End file.
